Optical media is used for recording and storing digital content, such as software products, movies, video games, and the like. A number of copy protection technologies and schemes have been developed to prevent unauthorized copying of such content. For example, a copy protection feature may be added to an optical disc so that the disc may be authenticated based on the copy protection feature. The only way to replicate the disc so that it is playable on a disc player is to discover the secret process and/or software algorithm that was used to create the copy protection feature. Hence, existing anti-piracy techniques rely predominantly on maintaining the secrecy of the custom process and/or algorithm that is used to add the copy protection feature to the disc. Given enough time and resources, however, unauthorized manufacturers can typically discover the exact method or algorithm used for a copy protection feature by analyzing authentic discs with commonly available equipment, such as disc testers and microscopes. Once the exact method or algorithm is known to the unauthorized manufacturer, it may be used to add the same, deterministic copy protection feature to the disc, allowing the unauthorized manufacturer to repeat the process and mass produce illegal discs that will pass the anti-piracy validation.